Happy end destroyed?
by DarkF4s
Summary: Sequel to Afraid to love? After her second revival the traitor returns to where she began. Seemingly at peace, her soul hides a new secret. BBxRae, StarxRob.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, I'm back with a new story! This is going to be the sequel to 'Afraid to love?' story. Actually, this is supposed to be the 3rd part, since almost no one wanted to hear Terra's story after she left the Titans. Nonetheless, if you would like, I'll write it. Tell me in reviews. Hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

A gentle wind was blowing that night. The stars were clearly seen on the sky, a silvery moon shining high above. Raven was sitting on the roof of Titans tower. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't meditating. She was just enjoying the moment, trying to become one with the peace that surrounded her. Although she never forgot about her feelings, she didn't need to guard them so much for some time now. She never really knew why was it so. Maybe it was Shade's defeat at that last battle. Maybe it was the saving of the world. Or maybe it was just because of the fact that she was in love. Yes, the dark girl, who was always alone had finally found someone to love her. Someone so different, that it made her doubt herself. He was everything she was not, yet he loved her as much as she loved him back. And that was all that mattered to her. She didn't need any explanation, no reason. The only thing she needed in her life now was his love. And it seemed that this boy's love was as endless as the universe.

Two months have passed since she realized how she felt about him. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but with time passing she couldn't deny it any longer. But she was afraid, that he wouldn't love her. She wanted to make him happy and so she decided to revive the one girl who seemed to be his love. Terra. Unfortunately she couldn't control the entire process. Her mistake almost caused the destruction of the world by bringing the demon General onto Earth. He managed to seduce Terra and made her fight against them once again. Unfortunately for him, he didn't count with the possibility of Terra feeling remorse for her acts. That's why she turned against him. And that's why she had to die. However soon after the battle with Shade Terra called them. She was alive. No one knew how was this possible, but she left them to travel around the world for some time. She didn't tell them when would she come back. She had written some letters, but never wrote the address where she was. This was unusual, but they've received every letter. She described how good she felt, how many nice people did she meet during her travels. She had made many friends, yet never mentioned any of their names.

Raven didn't want to think about her anymore. This was the past and there was no way to find out the truth. It was a waste of energy to think about this. Yes, Raven has remained the same. Although she was now going out with BB, she had kept her cold and sarcastic attitude. She would smile from time to time, but mainly she was the same old Raven she had always been. Everyone in the tower remained pretty much the same as before. BB was still the unappreciated joker of the team; Robin the leader; Starfire (who was still his girlfriend) the cheerful Tamaranian and Cyborg…well, he hasn't changed either.

Raven sighed. She was getting tired and needed to sleep. She didn't know how long has she been up on the roof and it was getting cold. But she didn't want to leave yet. Somehow, the whole essence, the tranquility of the night made her stay. She heard the door open. It was the door that led to the roof from the tower. She didn't even need to look in its direction to know who had come up here. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Hiya Raven? Watcha doin' here? It's late." a familiar, caring voice asked.

"Just watching the sky." her answer was short and monotonous. She was a bit proud of herself for hiding her happiness from him that she felt now. Her voice was stripped of any clues of what she might feel. Just being in his presence made her emotions run wild and she really needed to struggle with them a lot, not to blow up anything around her.

"Can I join you?" he asked her. His voice was a bit louder and he was obviously coming closer to her. Raven instead of answering just nodded. Beast Boy sat down close next to her. He looked at the sky as well. Then he looked at the girl beside him. He didn't know what was more beautiful. But he knew which one of the two beauties did he love. And that was enough for him.

"You're beautiful Raven." he whispered lovingly. The girl smiled a bit and blushed.

"Thanks." she answered and looked at her love. She looked in his kind emerald eyes. She felt lost in them, she saw all his love for her in them. She instantly forgot about the cold wind, about her tiredness. Beast Boy leaned closer and soon their lips met and they were kissing.

_In a city, not far from Jump City_

Terra was lying on her back, as she tried to fall asleep in an old warehouse. Shehas lived like this for one moth now. But no matter how much she tried to recall anything from that time, she couldn't remember anything. The only thing she knew was, that she had left the Titans one month ago. The memories of what happened after that were gone. The situation seemed familiar, yet somehow strange. She knew that shehad been sleeping in empty warehouses for one month now. But, there was always something that made her tense, something didn't let her sleep peacefully. Nightmares. Every time she tried to sleep she had nightmares, but when she woke up, she never remembered them. Of course this was bothering her a lot, but she couldn't do anything about it, so she tried to ignore this, and live like there would be no problem at all. Right now she didn't feel tired however. A distant memory came back.

She was knelling on the ground, a dark figure towering above her. She felt cold pain inside her. The darkling said some words, but she didn't understand them. She was already dying, her senses were too weak to catch those words. And then something heavy stepped on her shoulder and pushed her to the ground. The cold blade of the sword was torn out of her and she died. Or at least she thought she did. But then she woke up, as if nothing had happened. She felt as well as before, and didn't really understand what had happened. She thought, that maybe she had somehow survived the last battle with the demon. But the scar, that remained after the sword was a proof, that it was a fatal wound. The sword had penetrated the armor on her chest and went through her with ease. It was impossible to survive a strike like that. Yet she did, though she didn't know how. She decided to take a look at the scar. She looked around to see, if she was alone. The warehouse was abandoned. She pulled down her shirt. It was the same kind she wore when she had first met the Teen Titans. The moonlight gave her just enough light to see the scar. It wasn't ugly, but it was there. She touched it. Suddenly great pain overtook her and she felt as if the scar would be burning. She just gritted her teeth. This happened every time she touched it.

"I guess I can't live like this anymore. This must be certainly because of the conditions I live in." she thought. It was true that she didn't really get a chance to sleep in a clean and comfy bed since she left the Titans. Sometimes even she wondered how could she live like this. But then again, where was she supposed to go? Without a home she had to find her place to sleep every day.

"Maybe they would accept me back. If I apologize for what I've done, maybe they'll let me stay in the tower. Not like a team member, just like a resident. They sure have a lot of space inside, and probably wouldn't have any problem with me." she thought about the only place that she had called home in her life. She was afraid to go back to them, but she didn't want to live like this anymore either.

"It's worth a try." she finally said to herself. Then she lay down on the ground and after a few minutes fell asleep.

A cloaked figure appeared from the shadows and came over to her. He made no sound even his breathing was silent. He looked at the blonde teen.

"So, Terra. It's good to see you again." a quiet voice whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, this is the first part. Hope you liked it. I know, there wasn't really much happening, but I needed to describe the basic situation. You know: where are we, what has happened so far, and these things. The story itself will begin to unveil in the following chapters. Stay tuned, new chapters arriving soon (you know me, I'm a maniac when it comes to writing :)). Oh, and REVIEWS PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for not writing, but one of my stories (Song for the moment) was deleted by the admin, and I was banned from putting stories for one week. I have absolutely no idea why was it done, I mean, they were just two of my songfics. Anyway, this story continues. I already wrote some chapters, so I could put up all the chapters at once, but then I wouldn't get any reviews. So if you want to read the next chapters you MUST ask me in the reviews:)

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

A new morningarrived into the city, which was now slowly waking up from its sleep. Even the protectors of peace were getting up, still a bit sleepy. Beast Boy was the first one to wake up. He went to the kitchen to prepare his usual meal. And an herbal tea for Raven. He had started making tea for her since they got together. At least this way he could give her a 'gift' every day, which she wouldn't refuse. He hadmastered the making of her tea to the point where it tasted exactly as if she would have made it. The others were arriving into the kitchen one after another, still quite sleepy. Cyborg arrived first. He noticed Beast Boy cooking and decided to make himself a sandwich instead of BB's tofu. Next arrived Starfire and Robin, holding hands. They were almost glowing with happiness. Actually Starfire's eyes were glowing with green light, her joy clearly displayed to everyone. And the last one to come in was his love. His dark angel, whom he had loved so much, that he couldn't believe that he was able to live without her before. He looked at her and felt so happy, so calm. There was nothing else in the world that could ever replace her. She was so beautiful, so loving. She was perfect.

"Hi Rae! You want some tea?" he asked her. Raven smiled at him and took the cup from his hands. Then she went to the table, sat down and began to sip her warm, bitter drink.

"Okay team, today afternoon we're having a training. Everyone has free time till then, so just make sure you're in top condition for it." Robin gave the orders for the day. The others nodded, finished eating and left the kitchen. Starfire and Robin remained to wash the dishes. Cyborg went to the garage to continue tuning up his 'baby' with some additional parts he had bought last week. Raven went into her room to meditate. Beast Boy wanted to be with her, but knew that she needed to do this in order to maintain her control over her powers. So he decided to take a walk on the shore of the island.

He went down to the front door and exited the tower. He slowly walked around the island, breathing in the fresh air, listening to the sound of the waves breaking on the rocks. Strong wind was blowing from the direction of the sea. Sun was high on the sky and it was quite a warm day. After finishing his walk Beast Boy looked at the horizon to see the city in the distance. Suddenly he began to feel strange. His animal instincts warned him, as if something familiar and dangerous was approaching quickly. He looked around, but saw nothing. He started to walk back into the safety of the tower, still looking around cautiously. The wind stopped blowing and everything became quiet. He was even able to hear his own heartbeat. He quickly entered the tower and locked the door behind him. He ran into the common room and saw that the others were already there, watching a screen with many diagrams and information on it.

"What's happening?" he asked worriedly. The others turned around to notice him, and then looked back at the screen. Beast Boy walked over to Raven and grabbed her hand.

"What is it Rae?" he whispered.

"We don't know. Something's changing the weather. The effect is global." Raven answered quietly. Red lights began to flash on a screen that showed the Earth from space. Small dots appeared on it and were getting bigger.

"It seems that the core of the world is changing somehow!" Robin analyzed the screen.

"How bad is it?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know. The changes are happening deep inside and have no visible effect on the surface. Maybe it'll pass without danger." Robin was concentrating on the screen. And really, the flashing dots began to disappear until there were no more of them left. Everything was back in normal.

"Hmm. Strange." Robin said to himself. The others just stood in silence, but after a few moments began to walk out of the room.

"Robin, are such earthly changes often?" Starfire was still a bit worried.

"Well, they do happen from time to time. But I think that if it didn't cause anything it wasn't really dangerous." Robin explained. Starfire nodded, but came closer to Robin just to feel safer.

_In front of Titans tower_

Raven stood on the shore. She was thinking about this little incident. She was looking at the water surrounding their small island. The sunlight was brightly reflected upon its surface. Suddenly she spotted something in the distance. A tense feeling appeared within her. She instantly pulled out her communicator and switched it to the frequency of the others.

"It seems we have company." she said in a monotonous voice. In a few seconds everyone came out and was standing by the water's edge, watching something in the distance coming closer to them. Soon the object came close enough to clearly see it. It was a large boulder of rock. And there was someone standing on it. At first they couldn't believe their eyes, but soon realized the truth. It was Terra. Her armor was gone, she was once again wearing the clothes she had when they first met her. Except that now she had nogoggles with her. When she arrived to them the rock stopped and she jumped off it in front of them.

"Hi guys! Good to see you again." she greeted them happily. However the Titans didn't seem to be too happy about her return, and they had a reason to be suspicious about her. She hadbetrayed them twice and although she realized her mistake both times, it was now more than dangerous to trust her.

"What do you want Terra?" Robin asked coldly. Terra didn't expect such a greeting. Then she remembered what happened the last time and felt ashamed for it. She wanted to prove that she hasfinally changed.

"Umm, well, I kinda didn't have any place to stay at, and I was wondering if I could maybe…" she started to explain, but was cut off by Raven.

"No! You can't come back!" her voice was filled with hidden anger. She treated her as she deserved after everything she did. She was an enemy to her. A threat. The others looked at Raven. They were quite puzzled by the situation. Partly they knew that Terra was a potential danger, but then she might hurt someone if they let her escape. The last argument won.

"You can stay here Terra." Robin said. Raven immediately looked at him.

"What did he say? He must have lost his mind, letting this blonde psycho stay with them!" Raven thought as her mind became clouded with frustration.

"Robin, I don't think that this is a good idea!" Raven tried to protest. Beast Boy looked at her. He understood her concern for Terra. The two girls have been in constant conflict since the first day the two of them had met. Terra's double betrayal just deepened Raven's distrust for the troubled teen. And he also knew that Raven was always jealous of her, because he had loved Terra for some time.

"What do you think guys?" Robin asked the other Titans. Starfire quietly agreed with Robin. Cyborg said something about trying to let her get back into the team, that it would be good for them and for her as well. Raven was against. The only one left was Beast Boy. Everyone looked at him and awaited his choice. The poor changeling now felt responsible for the future of the team. He still believed in Terra, although his trust in her had been shaken a lot as well. On the other hand however he knew that Terra's return would anger Raven, especially if he agreed as well.

"Well…I…uuuh….I think that…." Beast Boy was trying to put a sentence together, but still felt torn between the choices. Finally his love for Raven had won.

"I agree with Raven as well." he finally said. He could clearly see the shock on Terra's face. She expected him to stand by her.

"And I say we should let her stay. That's three against two, so Terra can stay." Robin finally ended the debate. Everyone went inside and Terra was given her old room.

_In the afternoon, same day_

The Titans were standing near the training field and were practicing. Each one of them had to knock down or destroy moving targets that were randomly appearing during the course. Everyone went alone, and they measured the time needed for the completion of the course. Everyone had their own personal records and they were trying to improve it every time. Everyone has finally finished the training. Starfire's time was 3:21, Robin's was 3:01, Cyborg's was 3:34, Beast Boy's time was 3:29 and Raven finished with 3:07.

"Wanna give it a try Terra?" Robin asked her. He wanted to see how could she control her powers.

"I guess I could try." Terra said a bit unsure. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire stood at the edge of the field, while Robin and Raven were operating the computers controlling the targets. Everyone stood quietly, waiting for the first target to appear. It was Terra's turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, new chapter soon. See ya! Oh, and reviews everyone, plz.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thx to RoseMage for some tips, I'll watch out for those mistakes (oh and thx for the kind mentioning in your profile, but I don't deserve it, 'cause I'm still just a newbie). Hope you'll like this chapter. :) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Soon a wooden target shaped as a human appeared not far from Terra on her left. Her golden aura instantly appeared around her, but she didn't raise her hand towards the target. She just looked at it. In a moment stone shards appeared in the air from nothing and flew at the target with great speed. The wooden figure got pierced by the rocks, smashed and then broke into hundreds of pieces. The Titans were shocked by this. They've never seen her control her powers so perfectly and didn't know how could she make stone from thin air. In the meantime new targets appeared, and suffered the same fate as their predecessor. Terra remained motionless, her aura was lifting her long blonde hair lightly. The Titans continued to watch her impressive display of power. Only Raven looked at Terra, suspicion resurfacing within her. Terra's powers have increased dramatically since the last time they met, and that was only one month ago. Nobody could master his/her powers in such a short time. As she was looking at Terra something seemed odd, but Raven couldn't explain what. And then she noticed it. Even though it was sunny Terra had no shadow. Raven was just watching the teen in disbelief. How was this possible?

"Maybe it's her aura. Maybe it somehow over shines the shadow, so it can't be seen. Yes, that'll probably be it." Raven thought to herself, but her doubts remained. Something was certainly out of place with this girl. Raven didn't know what had happened to Terra after the battle with Shade, but this change was far too great to ignore. She decided to tell Robin about this after the training, in private.

Terra finally finished the course. Everyone looked at the display next to the field. 1:23. Now the Titans got shocked even more. They could never even imagine it would be possible to complete the course so fast. After a few seconds of amazement they finally got back into the real world and rushed to congratulate the blonde teen. Everyone except for Raven. She stayed next to the computer and started to analyze the record of the training. The video confirmed what she saw. Terra had no shadow.

"YEAAH, Terra, that was some massive performance!" Cyborg yelled happily, while giving Terra a high-five.

"Yes, I agree with friend Cyborg. This truly was a great and amazing butt-kicking!" Starfire congratulated as well.

"Umm, thanks guys, but it was nothing. I mean I…" Terra tried to explain, but was cut off by Raven again.

"How did you do that?" Raven asked coldly, but her distrust was clearly felt in her voice.

"Did what?" Terra asked.

"How did you make those rock bullets from air? You weren't able do that before you left." the dark Titans continued asking.

"Oh yeah, that's a new trick I learned when I was away. It's actually quite easy. I just have to pull together the small pieces of dust in the air and make rocks out of them. And you can be sure, that there's dust everywhere in the air." Terra explained.

"That was like the most awesome, wicked, cool thing I've ever seen in my life!" even Beast Boy shouted with excitement. He forgot about Raven's worries.

"She must be mistaken about Terra, she's totally in control of her powers." he thought.

But then he remembered Terra's first return. She came back after Slade helped her learn to control her feelings. Beast Boy's optimism faded away as his doubts returned.

"Alright ya'll, I say we celebrate this new high score with watching the TV all day long! The champion chooses the DVD's!" Cyborg yelled and blinked at Terra. She giggled with a sweet voice and started running in the tower. Cyborg went after her. Starfire and Robin gave each other confused looks, none of them understood their behaviour. But they decided to forget about it and went into the tower, holding hands. Only Raven and Beast Boy remained on the training field.

"What's wrong Rae?" BB asked.

"I don't know. Terra has changed. A lot." Raven looked at the tower and pulled her hood up to hide her face.

"I don't trust her. I never did, but now…now she's becoming extremely dangerous." she continued.

"Don't worry Rae. I'm sure she's fine. You just worry too much." BB tried to cheer her up and hugged Raven gently.

"I have to BB. Because you've never been worried about her." Raven thought.

_In the Tower, evening_

The Titans had finally stopped watching the TV. Terra decided to see three DVD comedies in a row, so everyone was exhausted. After the last film they slowly began to walk back to their rooms to get some well-deserved rest. Only Robin and Raven remained to clean up the mess the others left. They didn't speak to each other, but Robin knew that Raven was worried about something. And he had a pretty good guess what would be the cause of it.

"Terra was very good today at training." Robin said, to start a conversation and to check if his guess was right. Raven didn't answer. She continued cleaning, as if she didn't hear anything. But Robin knew that she had heard him.

"I wonder how she got so good in such a short time." Robin continued and tried to get Raven to talk. She sighed loudly and looked with sad eyes at him.

"Please, can we speak about something else?" she asked him.

"Why, what's the problem with her?" Robin was getting closer to the cause of Raven's sadness.

"It's just that…I don't want to talk about her. In fact, I don't even like the idea of her staying here." Raven said, while picking up some bags of chips from the floor with her telekinetic powers.

"Do you have a problem with her?" Robin asked.

"Well…I don't trust her. And she's changed. Too much, too quickly." Raven was trying to explain her feelings about Terra.

"But she seems to be much more in control of her powers then before." Robin countered.

"Robin, I believe that we should be careful with her. Her powers have increased. You've seen for yourself what was she able to do!" Raven's voice was filling with fear, although she didn't notice. Robin however did.

"But we can't just throw her out! She has no place where she could stay." he continued. Raven's expression suddenly changed from sad to angry, her voice also became louder.

"So what! She doesn't deserve to be here! She's a danger that must be dealt with, one way or another! I don't trust her and neither can you! She's a traitor! She's unpredictable and constantly lies to everyone!" Raven was now almost shouting.

"But…" Robin tried to say something, but Raven didn't let him.

"She has betrayed us twice! TWICE! She mustn't stay! If you won't deal with this, then I will. I won't let her try to kill us again!" Raven was yelling, objects around her got surrounded in a black aura and some dishes were cracking.

"Raven, calm down! I promise, I'll talk with her tomorrow!" Robin tried to save the rest of the tower as his dark friend was losing her control. She finally started to cool down a bit.

"I'm sorry Robin. I just…there's something strange about her. I wanted to show you something earlier. There was something wrong with her during the training. You should see the record of it." Raven explained. Robin thought about it for a second.

"Alright, we'll take a look at it tomorrow." Robin said. Raven nodded and levitated into the air, then hovered out of the common room and into her own room. Robin stood in the common room a for few more moments , thinking about what had Raven said, but then he went to his room as well.

Neither Raven, nor Robin heard the quiet sobs that were coming from Terra's room. She was standing in her room, lights turned off, leaning against the door. She heard their talk. Every word of it.

"They hate me! They'll try to get rid of me!" she thought to herself. Tears were streaming from her blue eyes. She felt that no matter where she went, no one accepted her. She felt cast out, as if she didn't belong anywhere, and she was alone. There was no one to stand by her. She walked to her bed and lay down on it, burying her head under her pillow. She continued to cry there.

"This isn't fair! Everyone hates me! Why?" she whispered to herself, while crying heavily. Suddenly she felt cold and everything became completely silent. She immediately stood up from her bed and looked around her room. However with the lights turned off it was impossible to see anything in the gloomy room.

"H…hello, a-anyone there?" she asked with a frightened voice. No answer came, but she still felt that someone was watching her. She took a few steps forward, still looking for the intruder.

"Answer!" she demanded a bit louder. Still nothing.

"Who are you?" Terra tried again. Suddenly she heard an echoing sigh. She quickly looked around, but couldn't tell where was it coming from. It seemed as if the whole room would be filled by it.

"I've already told you, my love. I have many names, yet neither one truly expresses me. I'm still your friend. The only one you have." a familiar, soft and cold voice said. Terra felt as if her body was freezing, while her scar began to hurt like never before. She took some steps back, even though she didn't know where the voice was coming from. But she knew who was speaking to her.

"Shade?" Terra whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, wait for next chapter; it should be up soon. :)Hope you noticed, that I've used an original sentence from the previous story. There'll be more of these, you know, just to connect it better with the previous part. Anyway REVIEWS everyone! Thx.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: New chapter. Read. Review. That is the imperative:)

P.S.: Special thanks to **RoseMage **for the constructive criticism. I'll try not to fail you.

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

"How is it possible? I thought you're dead!" Terra spoke to the demon, though she still didn't know where he was standing.

"That's a common mistake in these days. Just look at yourself. The same could be said about you." the confident voice filled the room. Terra's heartbeat was getting faster. She was panicking. She quickly ran to the door, but she couldn't open it. She tried to switch on the lights, but they didn't light up.

"Come now Terra, there's no need to be afraid of me. I don't want to hurt you." Shade continued.

"The last time we met it was different." Terra yelled at him. She remembered too well how ruthlessly did he kill her in the crater. Intuitively she placed her hand on her scar. It still hurt.

"Well, last time the entire situation was different. But as you have probably noticed by now, things have changed since then. And so did you." Shade's voice clearly reflected amusement. Now the voice has disappeared from the room and Terra heard it like a thought. As if his words would be in her mind.

"Where are you?" Terra whispered while tears were once again appearing in her eyes. Fear had completely taken her over.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shade's voice resonated in her thoughts. A small laughter echoed.

"Please, leave me! I don't want anything from you!" Terra fell on her knees and held her hands to her ears, hoping to block out his chilling voice. But it was impossible.

"I know. However we have made a deal, one that cannot be broken easily. You seriously thought that my death would prevent me from forcing you to uphold your end of the bargain?" his voice was now the only thing Terra could hear. His voice now held all his essence in itself. All the hatred, all the pain. The darkness within himself, his cold soul. The screams of those he killed during his life, all the sorrow he had caused. Terra couldn't take it anymore. She felt that she was losing her mind in all the anguish.

"Please! Stop!" she said through her tears.

_Same time, in Raven's room_

Raven was meditating in her room. She wanted to clear her thoughts before sleeping. She has almost lost control of her powers during her previous talk with Robin. But then she had a good reason. Terra was dangerous. That liar, that traitor! No amount of remorse could wash away her sins.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." the chanting was monotonous. Her perception seemed to widen as she started to feel the emotions of others. Almost everyone was peacefully sleeping. This feeling was like lying in a park on the grass, complete silence broken only by the singing of birds, the warmth of the sun on the skin. Suddenly however someone's feelings changed dramatically. It was Terra. Her feelings weren't as calm as those of others earlier, but now it was changing to worse. Raven felt huge fear and terror emanating from Terra, as she was scared to death. Raven felt her pain and sadness. It was like the stinging of thousand of needles, never stopping, driving her to insanity. Although she didn't really care for Terra, Raven knew that she had to go to her fast. Raven stopped levitating, quickly ran out of her room and immediately ran to Terra's room through the corridors. In a few seconds she arrived to the door. She knocked on it.

"Terra, are you alright?" Raven asked. No answer came, but she could hear a girl weeping in the room. It was Terra. Raven tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Open the door Terra!" Raven asked her, but the girl inside still didn't answer. She just kept crying. Raven stepped away from the door and raised her hand in its direction. The door got surrounded by a black aura and was torn out of its place, then laid down on the floor. Raven looked into the room. It was dark, just like her own and Terra was kneeling in the center, holding her head. Her long blonde hair covered her face. She was crying heavily.

"What's the problem?" Raven ran to her. She was now worried about Terra. She kneeled down next to her and put her hand on Terra's shoulder. The girl's entire body was shaking. Terra quickly turned to Raven and looked at her with a frightened look.

"Raven?" Terra asked.

"Yes, it's me. What's the probl…?" Raven started her question, but Terra quickly crawled away from her, as if Raven would be the cause of her fear. Raven was puzzled by her behaviour. She didn't want to scare her. She looked at the steel door that was lying on the floor. With a single thought a black aura once again appeared around it and it was placed back in its previous place. She didn't want one of the other Titans to wake up and disturb them. She came closer to Terra, who was now huddled in the corner of her room like a terrified child.

"Terra, please calm down! Nobody's going to hurt you." Raven said as friendly as she could while coming a bit closer to her. At this Terra hugged herself even tighter and looked with horror at the dark Titan. Raven sighed. She didn't know what to do with Terra.

"Please, tell me what happened." Raven said as she sat down on the floor, facing the blonde teen. They sat there silently. After some minutes Terra was finally becoming calmer. She was still crying, but seemed to lose some of her fear.

"You…won't hurt me?" Terra asked.

"No, I won't. I promise you." Raven said. Terra nodded and then sat there without a word, looking at the floor. Raven remained silent as well. She knew that she had to be patient if she wanted to find out why was Terra so frightened. They sat there for several more minutes, neither one speaking. Finally Terra broke the silence.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." she said with a determined voice. Raven was shocked. At other time she would have been more than happy to hear this, but now it didn't make sense.

"What? Why?" Raven asked.

"I have to. I can't stay here. Especially if all of you guys hate me so much." Terra said. Her voice sounded empty, no emotions.

"That's not true. We don't hate you." Raven lied.

"Liar! I've heard your talk with Robin! I know you hate me!" Terra didn't believe her. Raven suddenly felt extremely ashamed for what she had said.

"I'm sorry Terra. I didn't mean that. I was just worried about you. And that's why I'm here now." Raven whispered. She came to Terra and sat down next to her. She removed her hood and looked with her violet eyes at the blonde girl.

"Tell me what's the problem. What happened to you?" Raven said sincerely. Terra looked at her, then once again turned away from her and looked at the city. It was clearly seen from her room. It was so beautiful, the hundreds of small lights shined like jewels.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you." Terra said sadly. Raven didn't know what to say. The whole situation was confusing and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to help Terra, but she also knew how she betrayed them before, how she had abused their trust. Raven sat there some more moments, and then stood up. She looked at Terra. She was still watching the city.

"Okay. If you need anything, I'll be in my room." Raven said, silently walked out of Terra's room and went back to her own room.

"I just can't tell you." Terra whispered to herself, after she was once again alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you liked this. I'll come back to the last scene in one of the next chapters to explain what had really happened. But I won't update for some time, because I see that many of you guys read this, but don't review! C'mon, write me something! This doesn't apply to RoseMage and AnimationWickedRaven who are the best and nicestreaders here! Luv you both. Reviews, ladies and gentlemen (and everyone else)! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alrighty, new chapter. Believe me, I didn't want to put this up so soon, but the reviews I got so far would have made me feel bad if I didn't update. :) Review in the end plz, thx. I really need reviews to continue this. I'm addicted to your reviews guys! C'mon don't deny me the pleasure of your reviews!

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 4.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Morning came soon. The sun was already shining, when Raven woke up. She had slept longer than usually, because of her late-night talk with Terra. She remembered that they didn't really end the conversation. Raven quickly put on her blue cloak, pulled up the hood, so her face was covered in a shadow. She exited her room and began to walk towards Terra's room. She wanted to check if she was alright. She still couldn't understand what had happened to Terra, but wanted to find out. Raven knew, that Terra was trying to hide something from her. Something that she couldn't handle alone. Perhaps guilt? Regrets? Or…love?

"No way. She couldn't still be in love with Beast Boy. Not after the last time. Even she has to know, that he loves me!" Raven convinced herself. As she was coming close to the kitchen she had heard laughter. She immediately recognized the voices of her teammates. Especially Beast Boy's sweet, childish, kind, innocent laughter. Raven smiled a bit. She loved even the way he laughs. It had always made her want to laugh with him, but unfortunately she never could because of her powers. However she had also heard a different kind of laughter, one that was familiar, yet she wasn't used to it. She thought about who could it possibly be, until she finally recognized the last voice as well. It was Terra. Now that was strange, so Raven hurried to the kitchen. She entered fast and saw as everyone was sitting next to the table and laughing as if they had just heard the best joke in the world. The only one who looked at her when she entered the kitchen was Terra. She looked in her eyes, and Raven felt the same strange feeling like yesterday during her talk with Terra. Terra was laughing lightly with the other Titans, however her eyes seemed to be…sad. It wasn't real sadness, but for a moment Raven thought that she saw a hint of depression in her eyes, the same look as she had at night.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked with her monotonous voice.

"Oh, hi Rae! Terra was just telling us some great stories about her travels after she had left us a month ago." Cyborg tried to explain, however because he was laughing hard it turned into some sort of shouting that was quite irritating. Raven looked once again at Terra. She shrugged and smiled a bit.

"Well, I don't think that it was so funny, I mean…" Terra tried to speak, but Beast Boy cut her off.

"What do you mean, not funny? The robber's pants fell off during his 'grand escape'! That must have been hilarious!" Beast Boy was yelling as well, and once again started to laugh like crazy. Raven didn't really understand anything she heard here, but decided to leave it. She instead went close to Robin, leaned towards him and whispered.

"Remember what we spoke about yesterday?" she implied. Robin just nodded, and then looked at the others.

"Okay guys, Raven and me have to talk about something, so if you would excuse us for a sec." he said, stood up and left the room with Raven. The others just stared at each other with clueless looks on their faces. Only Terra knew where did Robin and Raven go, although she didn't know what did Raven want to show Robin. But she felt, that no matter what it would be about it sure would be bad for her. She remembered Robin's and Raven's small conversation about her. And then. And then Shade returned. Somehow, he was still there. She felt it even now. Like a quiet hum in the back of her mind. It was always there, constantly whispering his words from the previous night. The memory still hurt.

_From the previous night_

"I'm your friend Terra. We are allies." he said with a chilling voice.

"Please, leave me alone!" she tried to beg, but it was useless.

"I know you're confused. I can still give you all you want. Knowledge, power, love, care, freedom, security, you name it. All I want you to do is…" Shade sounded so promising, his words true.

"No, I won't deal with you, demon!" Terra resisted. A knock sounded on her door.

"Terra, are you alright?" Raven's voice was heard from outside of her room. Terra tried to speak, to scream for help, but something didn't allow her.

"What, would you trust that half-demoness more than me? Just remember, she was always your enemy, she has never trusted you, she even tried to kill you!" Shade's voice was poisoning her thoughts.

"But you killed me!" Terra whispered to herself.

"Yes, but it was after you betrayed me! If you wouldn't have done that, you would've gotten Beast Boy! Tell me, is it better now? What have you gained from your betrayal? Nothing! They hate you, Beast Boy hates you. They will try to kill you! Again!" Shade's voice was hurting her. Everything he said, every word, seemed to be so true, as if he would know what destiny awaits her. Terra had no more strength to argue with him. She started crying hard.

"Open the door Terra!" – Raven asked her from outside.

"SHE WILL KILL YOU!" Shade's voice yelled at her. The door was torn out of it's place and Shade's voice disappeared. But the feeling, the terror remained.

_Back in the kitchen_

Terra's memories started to fade away. At least for the time being. Suddenly she felt tense, as if she was in danger. A strange idea came to her from nowhere. Suicide. Yes, that would solve everything. She wanted to leave behind the pain she felt there. Suddenly she felt HIS presence again. Shade. She felt his cold soul, his dark thoughts.

"Umm, sorry guys, but I have to go to my room. You know, I have to do something." Terra said and quickly left the kitchen.

Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were left there, neither one of them understanding what was happening around them.

_Some moments later, computer room_

Raven was sitting on a chair while typing some commands on the keyboard of the computer. She was thinking about Terra's behaviour. She really was unpredictable. Yesterday afternoon she was cheerful, at night she was shaking with fear. And this day…well, it was impossible to tell.

"Almost got it." Raven said as the record of the training from the previous day began to load. In a few seconds the entire footage was ready to observe. Raven typed some more commands to select only Terra's part. Soon the record was loaded and ready. Raven started the playback of the camera that was filming Terra. Robin leaned closer.

"Watch her carefully." Raven said with a quiet voice. Both of them watched the blonde girl. She was standing still in the middle of the training course. Nothing strange. However as the training began, both of them noticed, that Terra's shadow started to move, as if it was a flame. It was moving faster and faster until it just disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Robin asked, absolutely amazed.

"I have no idea. I had thought, that maybe it was the sunshine, or her aura, but…I'm not sure." Raven said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out the truth. Let's go and speak with her about this." Robin said and with that both of them exited the room and went towards the kitchen.

As they arrived they found Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg collecting the dishes from the table.

"Where's Terra? We need to speak with her, now!" Robin said. He was worried, that she wasn't with the others. Terra always had and interesting ability to escape from being questioned.

"She said she would be in her room. Why do you…?" Beast Boy tried to ask him, but Robin quickly ran away, Raven following him. The others didn't know what was the problem, but they followed them as well. The group finally reached Terra's room.

"Terra, are you in there? Answer!" Robin shouted. No answer came from the inside. Robin knocked loudly on the steel door.

"Terra, c'mon, open the door!" he shouted again. Still no answer. Robin looked at others, to check if they had any idea. No one spoke, so he decided to open the door. The door slid away and the Titans entered Terra's room. However they immediately stopped and were shocked as they saw Terra. She was sitting on her bed. She held a knife in her right hand, her left arm had many cuts that were bleeding badly. Her crimson blood already stained her bed. Terra looked at them surprised and dropped the knife.

"Terra…what…why…" Beast Boy tried to ask something, but he was too shocked to speak as well. Terra's surprised expression suddenly turned into a huge grin.

"Hi guys! What's the matter? Never seen blood before?" this made the Titans become even more shocked. Not only did she seem to be insane, she was even enjoying this.

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but…you know, duty calls." she said and small rocks began to form around her. The Titans, although not knowing what did Terra mean tried to stop her. They wanted to run to her, but just as they wanted to take a step a wall of stone appeared in front of them, blocking their way.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm leaving ALONE. Hope this new trick will keep you busy till I get out of here." Terra said. Then she looked at the window and the rock bullets around her flew at the window and pierced it. The rock bulletswerecontinuing to weaken the window, until it broke. At the same moment the stonewall broke as well, thanks to Beast Boy, who was transformed into a bear and smashed it down. They saw Terra jump out through the broken window. The Titans ran to it and saw that Terra landed on a huge boulder that was picked from the ground and was now flying away from the tower.

"Titans, we can't let her run away! Star, Rae, BB! Go after her, me and Cy will follow you with the car!" Robin quickly gave the orders. Everyone nodded.

"Titans, GO!" he yelled and the Titans began chasing the blonde teen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, what did you think? As you can see the story is now a bit faster then the previous one and the chapters are also longer.Hope you liked the chapter and the story so far. I have finally finished the plot in my head, and if this will be a successful story, then I will write a third part as well, to make it into a trilogy. However for this I will need many reviews, so…you know what to do. Thx. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Still writing. Hope you'll like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 5.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

Terra was flying on the rock with great speed, her long blonde hair waving because of the wind. She looked behind her and saw that the tower was becoming smaller as she got farther from it. However she noticed three figures following her. A green bird, a girl with long red hair and another girl in a dark blue cape. Terra quickly looked around to see if there was something to get rid of the small group. Fortunately for her they were flying above the desert and there were plenty of rocks to use. She tossed some of the boulders at the Titans, but they have either dodged them or destroyed the incoming rocks. The Titans were coming closer and even the T-car seemed to catch up with them. Terra was running out of tricks.

"Friend Terra, I ask you to stop! We do not wish to harm you, we just want to help you!" Starfire tried to speak to Terra, but she didn't even look at her. She was still looking for something, anything to help her escape from them. Finally she got and idea. She stood up on the rock and looked at the Teens who were following her. She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, thus revealing the bleeding cuts on her arm. Raven, Starfire and BB gazed at the wounds, not really understanding what was she doing. And when they finally realized what was she trying to do it was too late. Three huge rocks flew up and hit them with full force, which made them fall on the ground. Terra looked at her arm and smiled, clearly feeling the sharp pain that was coursing through her body.

"Nice diversion. I didn't think you would actually do this, but…well, at least this worked." a cold and familiar voice whispered in her mind. Terra's smile suddenly disappeared.

"What…Shade? What am I doing here? What…" she thought and looked at her arm. She collapsed on the rocks as the pain finally came to her mind.

"Well, you wanted to get rid of me forever, so I've decided to lead you away from all the suffering in that tower. Sorry for using your body this way, but you haven't really left me too many choices." Shade whispered.

"Did you…do this?" Terra looked at her arm.

"No, of course not. I don't hurt or kill without a reason. The cuts are your creations, a temporary loss of control. You wanted to kill yourself, to get rid of me. But I just want to help you!" Shade continued to speak. Terra saw as the cuts on her arm suddenly just stopped bleeding and healed. They were gone without a trace, the pain gone as well. It seemed as if she would never have cut herself.

"How did you…" Terra was shocked by this quick healing.

"Remember, I want to help you. But to do that I need your help. Escape, and I'll grant you all your wishes. If you remain, they'll kill you." his voice was convincing and after the last sentence it disappeared. Terra touched the skin on her arm. It was soft and smooth, no sign of the wounds. The rock was still flying forward, already leaving behind Jump city. She didn't know where was she going, her powers seemed to act on their own will. She just laid down on the rock and let the boulder take her to its destination. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

_Some miles back in the desert_

The T-car came to a sudden stop near the three Titans who were lying on the ground. Robin and Cyborg jumped out of the car and ran to their friends. They were trying to get up and seemed to be in pain. Not far from them lay three huge boulders, each twice the size of the T-car.

"Yo guys, you okay?" Cyborg asked the three weakened Titans.

"Just fine." Raven said with some anger in her voice and tried to stand up. Unfortunately her leg hurt too badly and she fell down. Beast Boy managed to catch her before she reached the ground. He was also in pain, but seemed to be in a slightly better condition than the girls.

"Thank you Beast Boy." Raven whispered to the boy. Both of them smiled a bit and blushed. In the meantime Robin was helping Starfire to stand up. Soon all of them were in the car, Cyborg and Starfire in the front, Robin, Raven and Beast Boy in the back.

"Well, what now? Do you know where did she go?" Cyborg asked. Nobody answered.

"We should go back to the Tower. We'll try to figure out where she went later." Robin said. The T-car turned around and went back to the road that leads to the island.

_Same day, later, Titans tower_

The Titans were waiting. They didn't know what were they waiting for, but they waited. Perhaps a phone call or something. She had to call them, or try to contact them. It made no sense. Why would she leave? Although she wasn't treated as one of them no one said anything bad about her during her stay, and they tried to accept her back as much as it was possible after what she has done in the past.

Raven was meditating in her room. She needed to clean her mind of all the confusion. She didn't trust Terra at all, but the girl's behaviour has been very chaotic. It seemed, that when it comes to Terra logic is useless, her motives and actions forever doubtful. Someone knocked on her door. Raven opened it and saw Beast Boy standing outside.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Although they've been going out for one month now, he still didn't dare enter her room without her permission. Of course Raven always let him in. Now she smiled at him and nodded. Then she went back to her bed and sat down on it. Her love soon came in, closed the door and sat down close to her on the bed. He offered her a cup of tea he brought with him. She gladly took it from his caring hands and took some sips of it.

"Thank you." she smiled. Beast Boy didn't say anything, instead he began to rub her back gently. They sat there for some minutes this way, both of them happy just to be in the presence of the other one. Indescribable bliss filled their hearts and neither one understood why they felt this way. It was enough to look into the each other's eyes and heaven was created around them, their souls happily united in a single gaze. Beautiful harmony that only they could feel. However Raven's smile soon disappeared and Beast Boy noticed this.

"What's the problem?" he asked her. Raven looked at the floor.

"It's just…I've been thinking about Terra." her voice was quiet and sad. Beast Boy patiently waited for her to continue.

"I've talked to her last night. She was…scared. But she didn't tell me what was wrong." Raven described.

"You think that it has some connection to…what she did today?" Beast Boy remembered the shocking sight of Terra's bleeding arm, the knife in her hand, the blade of the knife and her bed bloody.

"I don't know. Maybe…maybe I was too hard on her. I mistreated her and now I'm afraid that it's my fault what she did." Raven felt guilt arising within her. Beast Boy hugged her.

"Don't be hard on yourself Rae. I understand that you can't trust her. I don't blame you for anything that happened. I'm sure that there was another reason for what she did." Beast Boy tried to comfort his dark girlfriend, although he didn't know what could make Terra do something so horrible. They continued to sit there for several more moments.

_In the meantime, common room _

Robin was sitting next to the computer. It was still working out all the possible routes that Terra could've taken after her leaving. There were too many results. She could've gone almost anywhere, there was nothing in the direction where she went, just desert. Robin started the search again, hoping to find some sort of clue to her whereabouts. He concentrated so much on his work that he didn't notice a certain alien girl enter the room. She looked at him worriedly. He had been working for hours without stopping, not even eating or drinking. She knew how obsessed with work he could get when it came to solving a problem, but she wanted to be with him. She had loved him for a long time now. A year? Maybe two? She didn't really know when did she realize her love for him, but she never dared to admit her feelings for him. She was kinda glad for the trouble that Terra had caused after her revival, because they confessed their feelings after that. However she wasn't happy for the price that Terra had to pay for their happiness.

"Please, Robin, I ask you to take a brake from your search. You must rest as well." Starfire said, coming close to the leader of the team. He turned around and looked at her. He was obviously tired, but smiled at her.

"Oh, hi Star! What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I am worried about you Robin. I would like to go and 're-lax' with you, so you can rest from your exhausting working." she said with a kind, concerned, sincere voice. Robin looked at the screen and saw that it was meaningless to stay here. The results were the same as before, and without a trace they couldn't find Terra. He stood up and stretched a bit.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" Robin asked the girl. She instantly became happier and smiled at him. She didn't say a word, just grabbed his hand and flew with him to the roof of the tower. They sat down on a bench, which was put there by Cyborg, to have a place where the Titans could rest after a game of volleyball. The sun was setting down, seagulls were flying near the tower and waves were hitting the shore. Starfire looked at Robin.

"Umm, Robin, may I ask you a question?" she said and seemed to be a bit embarrassed.

"Sure Star, what is it?" Robin replied immediately. Starfire thought about her question for some seconds, and then slowly started.

"I wished to ask you…Robin…do you love me?" she turned away from him, small tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. Robin was absolutely shocked by her question. How could she ask something like this? How could she even consider this?

"Umm, of course I do Star! I love you with all my heart! Why do you ask?" he said.

"It's just that…we spend so little time together. You are always looking for criminals while I'm left alone. Robin, I wish to be with you more, it hurts when I can't be with you!" Starfire was now on the verge of crying. Robin felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry Star, I haven't realized that you felt that way. I mean, you know that we have our duties." he spoke. The girl next to him just nodded sadly, still fighting back her tears.

"But I promise that I'll be more often with you. In fact, I want to ask, if perhaps you would like to go out to a restaurant for dinner." Robin said and gently turned Starfire's face towards him. He looked in her beautiful green eyes and smiled at her. Starfire suddenly hugged him and started to cry on his shoulder. Robin hugged her back and started to caress her red hair.

"It's okay. I'm here Star. I love you." he lovingly whispered, as the sun finally disappeared on the horizon.

_Somewhere in the desert, in a hidden cave _

Terra slowly woke up. She was lying on rocks. She looked around, everything was gloomy. She soon discovered that she was in some sort of a cave. She tried to stand up, but felt dizzy and fell down.

"Nice job Terra, now you're really in trouble." she said to herself. But someone replied.

"On the contrary, you've finally made the right choice." the soft, cold voice echoed in the cave. Terra's heart filled with fear as she remembered what happened to her, how she got here.

"What do you want from me Shade? I told you to leave me alone!" she yelled at the darkling, although he still wasn't seen anywhere. Suddenly an ice-cold hand touched her face. Terra quickly turned towards the hand and saw Shade kneeling next to her, his black eyes fixed at her. He smiled.

"I want you to be loved." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, what did you think? This was quite long. Hope you liked this. I've decided to slow down the plot a bit in this chapter and added some emotional (and probably fluffy) scenes. Well, I really wanted to write down how much the pairs love each other in this story, 'cause there hasn't been much love expressed so far. I hope you liked the end. Hopefully it made you wander what Shade's intentions are. :) Well, if you want to find out: REVIEW! (thx guys)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, since most of you guys decided not to review thisstory, I've decided to stop writingit for some time. At least, until I get more reviews. I know that a lot of you are reading this story and believe me that the only happiness I get out of it is reading your reviews. So please, be so kind and review. I don't care about the number of reviews, but about the number of people reading and reviewing this. If you review I'll continue, if not then I'll delete the entire story (I'm not kidding!). You have one week from the time this is uploaded.

P.S.: Sorry to RoseMage, AnimationWickedRaven and Firenze2000 who are the coolest folks around here. All my luv and thx to you, hope you understand.

Disclaimer: Same as in chapter 6.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

Terra was shocked as the darkling leaned closer to her. She looked in his black eyes and couldn't see anything. It was as if his eyes would have been covered with black ink behind which there was constant night. It reflected the state of his soul.

"Terra, listen to me! I know how you feel. I know you want to get away from all the pain in your life. I know you want to be loved. Believe me, I really know how you feel. Once I felt the same way." he said. His voice lost its chilling edge. He had a normal voice, as any other teenage boy. Terra suddenly felt some sort of attraction towards him, but decided not to think about it.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"You know, I haven't been always a demon. I was a normal boy. But I had a very sad life. I was an outcast, never loved, and never cared for. And the only thing I've ever wanted was someone to love me. I even tried suicide. And then I got an offer from a demon. He offered me to take away all my sorrow, so I wouldn't feel sad anymore. He promised to give me power, confidence and…love." Shade's voice got somehow weaker. It seemed as if he wanted to cry, but since his eyes were completely black it was impossible to tell. Terra just listened silently, not really knowing what to think about the sudden confession of the demon.

"I accepted. I threw my soul in his hands. And he fulfilled his promises. He stripped away all the love from me, all the happiness and joy I've ever felt. He only left the feelings that were required to power my new demonic soul: hatred, anger, frustration. And since I couldn't feel anything else besides these I didn't feel sad anymore. He showed me the meaningless separation of the 'good' and 'bad' in our lives. He made free, so I could do anything I want and never feel remorse." he took Terra's hand into his own hands and placed a small kiss on the surprised girls hand.

"And what does this have to do with me?" she finally asked him. He smiled at her, like the parents do when a naïve child asks them some simple question.

"Terra, I offer you the same path I chose. I offer you to join me and together we can live freely, without anyone asking us. I offer you…myself and my love." Shade explained. Terra didn't know what to say, it was too much for her to accept.

"And what do I have to do for this?" she finally asked. Shade released her hand and looked at her seriously.

"You only have to be absolutely sure that you want to do this. There will be no way back! You sure?" he asked her. Terra just nodded.

"Okay, let's do this!" Shade said and he removed his black cloak. He was still wearing those same black clothes that looked like they were shadows. He suddenly pulled down a black glove from one of his hand and then from the other one. Terra was surprised to. Partly because she didn't even know that he was wearing gloves. Now she realized that black clothes covered the entire body of the demon. And she was surprised partly because the boy's hands were absolutely normal. She had expected some claws or deformed hands that would clearly show the demonic side, but nothing like that was seen. The only thing that was out of normal was that his hands were absolutely pale. It even seemed as if they had grayish colour.

"Grab my hands." he said quietly. Terra hesitated for a moment and then quickly grabbed his hands. She was immediately filled with the boy's hatred. She could never imagine, that so much anger could be held in someone's soul. Terra's body was shaking as her feelings were killed within her and became replaced by his demonic presence. After a few seconds she finally released her grasp and fell on the ground unconscious. Shade stood up and looked at the blonde teen. He pulled his gloves back on his hands.

"You're so easy to manipulate! Well, so long my darling. Nice dreams." he said with a malicious voice and then went back into the shadowy cave.

_Same day, late in the evening_

Terra finally woke up. She immediately stood up with an unusual ease, as if she would have just levitated on her feet. She looked around and was amazed at what could she see. Everything around her seemed to be alive, every shadow moving, the stars outside swirling around. She ran out of the cave and looked around. She was alone in the desert.

"Shade! Where are you?" she yelled as loud as she could. In the next moment she heard a step behind her and she turned around to see him. But he didn't see Shade as before. It seemed as if he would be surrounded by a silvery glow and had huge, black-feathered wings on his back. He came closer to her.

"Well, what do you think? Do you like it so far?" he asked her. She smiled at him happily and nodded.

"Well, your image has changed as well. Effects of the change I'm afraid, but I think you might actually like your new…style." he said and with a single movement of his hand and large black cloud appeared next to him, it's surface slowly got smooth and formed a mirror. Terra looked into the mirror and became absolutely shocked. She had the same dead black eyes as Shade and was dressed in black. Even her blonde hair had some black strands now. Soon she realized that she did like this new colour and enjoyed the darkness.

"And what about my powers?" she asked. The mirror disappeared and she looked at Shade.

"All your powers remained the same. They just got more powerful. I've started that process within you since the first time we met. And now that you've become a demon like me your powers have finally reached their maximum. You no longer have to fear losing control of them. And I can assure you that we will soon use your new powers to avenge ourselves. And this time no one will be able to stop us." Shade explained proudly. Terra was happy to be a part of this. She finally felt free, free of all restrictions, expectations. She was perfect and wasanxious to show the Teen Titans how wrong they were about her. She wasn't dangerous. She was deadly.

_Some days later_

The Titans were out in the town in the local pizzeria. They wanted to take a rest from the search for Terra. She seemed to disappear, no trace was found. They've looked for her at every imaginable place in the town. Starfire and Beast Boy even went to look for her in the desert but couldn't find anything except for an empty cave.

"Ooookay, so what pizza should we order?" Cyborg asked while reading the menu.

"Vegetarian, of course!" Beast Boy answered instantly.

"NO WAY! YOU'VE CHOSEN THE PIZZA LAST TIME, NOW IT'S RAVEN'S TURN!" Cyborg shouted at the green changeling. He didn't understand how could BB never eat meat. He hoped that at least Raven would support his idea.

"I don't care what kind of pizza it'll be." she said calmly. Cyborg turned to Robin and Starfire, hoping to find someone who would accept a pizza with meat on it. Unfortunately for him the pair was kissing passionately, so he couldn't get any answer from them.

"Damn, it's difficult to speak with these guys since they're going out." he thought as he looked at the two pairs around him.

"Okay BB, we'll have a vegetarian pizza. But this it the last time!" he finally surrendered.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy jumped up a bit from his seat, celebrating his 'victory' over his friend.

After they finally got their pizza everyone started eating. They were talking about training, new upgrades for the tower and stuff like that, never mentioning Terra. They didn't want to be reminded of her. Although she had been their enemy before she was their friend once. And they were sad to see where did she get in her life. Attempting suicide and then her escape.

Suddenly a violent earthquake shook the earth and the Titans immediately jumped up from their seats.

"What the hell is this? An earthquake?" Cyborg asked.

"Titans, back to the tower! We have to find out what's happening!" Robin commanded. Starfire lifted him into the air and Beast Boy, who had transformed into a pterodactyl picked up Cyborg. They flew back to the tower. Fortunately because of the many structural upgrades the Tower was able to withstand even the strongest of the earthquakes without any damage. The Titans ran into the common room and looked at the screen. It showed the exact place of the epicenter. It was far out in the desert. But the strange thing was, that it wasn't under the surface. It was on the surface. Everyone knew what did this mean.

"Terra." Raven said the obvious. The Titans immediately went down into the garage and sat into the T-car. They drove offin the direction of the epicenter. Once again they went to confront their former friend. However no one knew how much she had changed since their last meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, this was Chapter 7. Once again, I ask you to review. I don't ask you to write long reviews, simple reviews are accepted as well (e.g.: "nice", "boring", "die, bastard"). Well, I hope many of you will review, so I won't have to delete this. So long, and please…don't ignore this.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, umm, I really don't know what to say. I'm sorry for behaving so stupid last time. Don't worry I won't delete this story and I'll finish it. It's just that I've had some really bad days, you know, I've been ignored and I feel as if no one would care about me. So I had quite a bad mood. Unfortunately I fall into these depressions from time to time and in times like that I really want to kill someone. Well, anyway, hope you'll like the story. And once again I'm sorry.

P.S.: If you review I'll be happier:)

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 7.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

The T-car was speeding towards the destination, a cloud of dust created in its path. The Titans sat quietly in the car, nobody wanted to speak about what was expected to happen.

"Why is she doing this?" Robin asked himself out loud.

"Maybe it isn't her. Maybe somebody else is causing this." Beast Boy said. He didn't want it to be her. He had seen Terra fall too often. He knew how sensitive she was. But deep inside he knew that she was causing the earthquake. Everyone felt the same way, but no one wanted to argue. Everyone hoped that perhaps it really was someone else. And so the only thing they could do was hurry towards the suspected epicenter.

_Some minutes later, near the epicenter_

The Titans had finally arrived at the place. They quickly exited the car and looked around, searching for the target. They saw a lone dark figure standing not far from them. They carefully approached it and a familiar bad feeling arose inside them. They soon got close enough to see the figure clearly. It was dressed in night-black clothes, a long black cape and the head was hidden underneath a hood. They stood right behind it and everyone recognized the darkling.

"Shade!" Robin yelled at the dark one. No reply came. The Titans were a bit confused and readied themselves for a battle. They still remembered well the demon's sneak attacks.

"I don't know how you survived Shade, but you won't get away this time!" Raven said. A quiet laughter was heard from the darkling. Yet it was not Shade's laughter. This one was cold as well, but somehow…different. The darkling slowly turned around, but the face still remained hidden from them. The Titans immediately noticed that this wasn't the demon General. This one seemed to be a bit taller and slimmer.

"Where's Terra?" Beast Boy asked. Another laughter came from the dark figure. The laughter seemed to be more familiar now, but the Titans couldn't guess where did they hear it before.

"What's the matter BB? Can't recognize me anymore?" the darkling said with an amused voice and finally looked at them from underneath the hood. It was Terra. Or at least it reminded them of Terra. She had completely black eyes and her face seemed to be pale.

"I don't blame you of course. I understand that you might have confused me with someone else." she said. The Titans were too shocked to even move.

"Terra…what happened?" Cyborg asked the demon girl. She smiled at him softly, yet everyone felt that there was actually no kindness in her smile. She was exactly as Shade.

"Let's just say, that I've finally found what destiny awaits me. A destiny of freedom and happiness. And I'll destroy you, something my former self couldn't do." she answered.

"And how do you plan doing that, DEMON?" Raven asked her with much anger in her voice. The others looked at her as she said the 'demon' word. Raven knew what was the girl's soul hiding. She knew because the same horrible power lay dormant within her as well. However Terra wasn't afraid of Raven.

"Aaah, Rae, it's good to see you again! Hope you're not mad at me for kicking your butt so many times. I was always the better one. My powers have always been stronger than yours. And I was the first one he had loved!" Terra said and looked at Beast Boy. The changeling's face reflected a mixture of feelings: surprise, fear, shock and sadness.

"I hope I'm not breaking your poor little heart BB. I sure wouldn't want to do that. But then again, you have this witch to take care of your stupid love probl…" Terra was teasing him, but couldn't finish the sentence as a huge rock surrounded by a black aura hit her at a great speed.

"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed furiously. The other Titans finally recovered from the shock caused by the events of the past minutes and prepared for the battle. The rock finally stopped and everyone waited for Terra to step out from behind the stone. She soon came out and it seemed as if the hit didn't affect her a bit. She just wiped off some dust from her cloak and looked at Raven.

"Now, now Raven dear, you said that I could speak to you whenever I want. And now you tell me to shut up? Where are your manners?" Terra mocked the dark Titan.

"What could you tell me that would possibly interest me traitor?" Raven asked with an irritated voice. Terra smiled again.

"Remember the small chat we had? Well, the reason for my behaviour was, that HE has returned. To be even more precise, HE had never left." Terra said.

"Shade? But how?" Raven asked.

"Well, you know that he killed me in the crater and then you defeated him. Fortunately for him he killed me with his sword and this way he had a small piece of his own soul within me. He just simply used it to bring me back and assure his own survival this way. He was slowly regaining his strength and with him I became stronger as well. I didn't know this, but he soon started affecting me. My thoughts, my behaviour, my life, everything. He was constantly there and couple of days ago he was once again able to take a physical form. After that I came back to you. But it was him who made me go back to you, so I could see how little you cared about me!" Terra explained. She pulled down her hood and her long blonde hair with black strands was seen.

"I thought that he wanted to kill me, he was driving me insane. But then he helped me realize the truth about you. And now I'm free at last! AND I HATE YOU!" Terra became enraged and a massive earthquake shook the earth. Soon millions of little rock shards appeared around her from air and started circling around her.

"Titans, go!" Robin gave the command and they separated just in moment as the first stone bullets arrived at the place where they stood. During the backflip he threw some flashbangs at Terra, hoping to distract her attention, but she destroyed the small disks before they could explode. As Robin landed a rock hit him, coming from his left side. In the meantime Starfire and Cyborg started firing at Terra, but she dodged all of their attacks elegantly and gracefully. They became so concentrated at hitting her that they didn't notice two boulders flying at them from behind. They got hit and fell unconscious.

"This is too easy!" Terra giggled. Suddenly a string of black aura appeared around her neck and lifted her up in the air and started to suffocate her. She immediately stopped smiling. The situation seemed familiar, as she knew that it was Raven who was trying to kill her. Again.

"So Shade was right about her! She really wants to kill me!" Terra thought. She started to struggle with the black collar around her neck, but she was slowly running out of air.

"Terra, give up! We won't hurt you if you do." Raven said. In the meantime Beast Boy was checking his teammates. They were okay, just unconscious because of the huge rocks. No one seemed to be injured seriously, only some bruises were seen.

"LIAR!" Terra finally managed to scream and several small stones flew at Raven. She stopped strangling the girl and made black shield to protect herself from the shards. But the rocks just kept coming and slowly she was losing her concentration, as she had to deflect more and more missiles. Fortunately Beast Boy, who transformed into a bull rammed Terra. The rain of rocks stopped. Terra fell on the ground and saw Beast Boy rushing towards her again. She smiled a bit and just as the green shapeshifter got to her a thick stonewall emerged from the ground. The only thing Terra heard was a loud bang as Beast Boy ran into the wall. She made the wall collapse and saw that Beast Boy now lay in front of her on the ground. He was unconscious. She kneeled down to him and looked at the boy. Memories of the two of them came back. She remembered their first meeting, how she had trusted him, their first and only date. She had loved him once. But no longer. It didn't pain her anymore to know that he loved someone else. She didn't need his love anymore. She picked up Beast Boy from the ground and held him in the air by his shirt.

"This is for everything you've ever caused me." she whispered and punched him with all her force in the face. Beast Boy flew a long distance in the air and finally fell on the ground. Terra felt some sort of relief, as if she had just left behind her past.

"Okay, four down, one more to go." Terra said with confidence and turned towards Raven. However she turned around just to see the T-car flying towards her. It hit her with full force, since she couldn't do anything to stop it. After the T-car stopped she crawled out from underneath it, looked up and saw Raven levitating above her, Raven's eyes were glowing white.

"It's time to stop you Terra, once and for all!" she said. Terra looked at her, and her golden aura appeared around her.

"You know Raven, I've never known how much did you hate me. But thanks to Shade I finally know what are you really like!" Terra yelled and threw huge chunks of rocks at Raven with her powers. Raven was able to stop some of the stones, but soon she couldn't control every stone and had to fly away from their path. Terra continued to throw more of the stones at her, as Raven was dodging them with difficulties. Finally Raven managed to grab Terra's arm with her telekinetic powers and threw her high up in the air. Terra was surprised by the sudden attack, but summoned a rock on which she landed safely. Now she stood on the boulder as it was hovering in the air and looked down at Raven who was now standing on the ground.

The time had come.

"Alright Shade, she's alone now!" Terra shouted. Raven's heart suddenly became filled with fear. She would have to fight two powerful demons at once, and her friends weren't able to help. Not even Beast Boy. She knew that she had no chance of winning.

"Oh, Raven! Pleasure to meet you again! I see your powers are still remarkable. They will serve us well." the chilling voice was heard and a second dark figure appeared next to Terra.

It was Shade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, new chappie. Hope you liked it. Once again I apologize for what I wrote in the previous chapter in the A/N, but I was really fed up. Sorry for taking it out on you. Well, reviews please. I will upload new chapters soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: New chapter. Well, what can I say? Enjoy then review.

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 8.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

Raven readied herself for the battle. The demons however seemed to be at ease. Of course Raven already knew their tactics. They always relied on surprise attacks, and now that only she was there to fight them she didn't want to be caught off guard.

"Come now Raven, do you really want to do this the hard way? You have no chance." Shade said with confidence. He and Terra found it amusing how this dark Titan didn't want to give up. But they didn't want to kill her. Yet.

"Maybe. But I won't go down without a fight!" Raven replied. Shade jumped off the rock and landed next to Beast Boy.He quickly pulled out his long, elegant black sword and held it near the green Titan's head so he could strike in a second. Then the darkling looked at the last Titan.

"Still wanna fight?" he teased her. Raven's eyes began to glow red.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" she shouted at him angrily. Shade smiled, he could feel the massive power that was seething inside the girl.

"I won't, if you do a small…service for us." he said. Raven was helpless. She didn't want anything else than to finally get rid of the darkling, but she couldn't survive if BB would die. So she chose the most logical answer.

"Alright. I'll help you."

_A couple of hours later_

Robin finally woke up. His head hurt like hell. He looked around himself and remembered what happened. They fought Terra, but then she managed to hit him. She was too fast, too precise. He looked around to see if anyone else was there. He stood up and soon found Cyborg and Starfire. Anger arose within him as he saw the girl's forehead was stained by dried blood. He quickly examined the two Titans and sighed with relief when he found out that both of them were alive. He tried to wake them up and after a few seconds they woke up as well.

"What the hell happened?" Cyborg asked a bit angrily.

"Are you guys okay?" Robin asked with concern in his voice.

"My systems seem to be fine." Cyborg ran a quick analysis on himself.

"I am feelingfine as well Robin." the Tamaranian said. At least something made Robin feel a bit better. His friend and his love were okay. But there were still two of his friends missing. He stood up and looked around once again. He noticed a green figure in a purple-black uniform lying on the ground. He walked to him as fast as he could and the others soon followed him.

"Yo, what's with BB?" Cyborg asked with a worried voice.

"He's alive, but I can't wake him up. It seems that he was hit hard on his head and punched in face." Robin said.

"And where is friend Raven? I do not see her." Starfire looked around for the fifth member of the team. Robin took out his communicator and searched for Raven's signal. They soon found her communicator on the ground not far from Beast Boy. The Titans just looked at each other, realizing what had happened with her.

"It seems that Terra captured her." Robin said. At this moment Cyborg finally saw the T-car turned over and in a very bad condition. It seemed as if it was thrown somehow. He reminded himself that if they ever get Raven back he'd make her help him with the repairs.

"It seems that Rae didn't give up." Cyborg said, walked to the car and with the remains of his strength flipped it over.

"Alright, let's go back to the Tower. We need to recover and discuss what to do next." Robin came up with the plan. The others nodded. Starfire helped Robin take the still unconscious Beast Boy into the car. She knew that he wouldn't be happy to find out that his girlfriend was kidnapped.

_Some miles away, in Shade's cave_

The demons brought Raven into the same cave in which Shade turned Terra to his side. Now the trio stood in a triangle surrounded by burning candles. The ritual was about to begin.

"Ready?" Shade asked coldly. The girls nodded, closed their eyes and began concentrating strongly. Shade was satisfied with their performance. Finally his plans would succeed. And the ironic part of it was, that he had to thank for this the Teen Titans. They had made Terra feel unwanted and thus he could easily gain an ally in her person. Raven was different. She would never join him willingly, although they share the same source of power. She wasimpure, just half of her being was demonic. The other half was human. However it was this difference that gave her most of her strength. And it was her weakness as well. She felt love and cared about others. It was her love that forced her to accept his terms. She couldn't let her lover die.

"Let's begin!" Shade finally said. He closed his eyes and focused on his goal.

"Too bad Raven doesn't really know what is she helping us with. I'm sure she wouldn't do this if she knew our true aims." he thought and a small sarcastic smile appeared on his face.

_That day at night, Titans tower, common room_

Robin and Starfire sat next to each other on the couch and were looking at the heavy raining outside. It seemed as if even nature mocked them for failing their friend. They were too weak to win. Or Terra was too powerful? No matter how they looked at the problem, it all came down to a single realization: they lost, completely. There was no chance of defeating her. They couldn't do it as a whole team and now one of them was missing. The situation looked pretty grim.

"Do you think we shall see friend Raven again?" Starfire asked sadly. She missed her best friend a lot and couldn't imagine what would she do without her. Although Raven had always been somewhat closed to everyone around her Starfire knew that deep insideRaven cared deeply for her friends.

"I don't know Star. I really don't know." Robin knew that it was wrong to say this, but not even he could think of a way to rescue Raven. He knew he should try to comfort Starfire, but at the moment he was unable. Everything seemed to be lost.

"I hope she is alright. Friend Beast Boy was very sad when we told him what happened. I think he would feel very hurt if friend Raven…" Starfire said, but was unable to end the sentence. She didn't want to even think about what might have happened to Raven. She tried to hold onto the last hope, that maybe her friend was still alive. A small tear rolled down her usually happy face. Robin noticed and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry Star, we'll find her and she will be fine. I promise." Robin reassured his love and hugged her.

"We will find her." he whispered.

_In the meantime, Beast Boy's room_

A Titan sat in the room. His heart was in pain, his soul was broken. He had failed. He had failed to protect her. He felt guilty for what happened. If he had been faster, stronger, better, then maybe…maybe she would be now here with him. Instead he sat on his bed aloneand looked at the mournful pounding of the rain on his window. He felt as if he sat there for an eternity, each moment spent without her, without knowing where she was felt to be a lifetime. He didn't cry. He didn't want to. She wasn't dead! She couldn't be! And still in the back of his mind a voice was trying to convince him. That she had died. And it was his fault. Somebody knocked on the door, but Beast Boy sat in silence.

"BB, can I come in?" the voice of his half-robot friend was heard. Beast Boy didn't answer. The door slowly opened and Cyborg looked inside.

"You okay BB?" he asked. The changeling just sighed. Cyborg stepped into the messy room and closed the door behind him. He came closer and sat on the lower part of the bunk bed, while BB remained on the upper part.

"Want to talk?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"What is there to talk about? She is surely dead by now and it's all my fault!" Beast Boy said and Cyborg heard clearly that he was trying to keep himself from crying.

"Don't say that! I'm sure she is still alive and okay. She would never leave you." Cyborg tried to help his friend.

"But…but you saw Terra! She has changed into a…demon. She has surely killed Raven!" Beast Boy began to cry quietly.

"And I wasn't there to stop her! I had failed Rae! It's my fault that she died!" Beast Boy was blaming himself. Cyborg didn't know what to say. BB seemed to beconvinced Raven was dead.

"C'mon BB, you know Raven. She's strong! She could beat Terra anytime! Especially now that you two…" Cybrog stopped speaking. He didn't want to remind his friend of his relationship with the dark Titan now that she was gone.

"I'm sorry BB. All I want to say is, that Raven's surely fine. She's just not the type to give up, and you know that." Cybrog said. He hoped that his words would at least have some effect on Beast Boy. And it seemed that maybe it made him a bit calmer, as he didn't try to argue with him again.

"You think that…it is possible…that she might still be alive?" Beast Boy asked, while crying. Cyborg felt some relief. At least Beast Boy was now regaining some hope.

"I'm absolutely sure. She wouldn't let you down!" Cyborg said. Beast Boy looked at the rain outside. He lay down on his bed and buried his face into the pillow and continued weeping there. Cybrog decided to leave his friend. He knew that Beast Boy's wound hurt too much and there was nothing he could do to help him. Cyborg stood up and went to the door. He opened it and looked at his friend once again. He was still lying on his bed, still crying. Cyborg sighed, exited the room and closed the door.

"Poor BB." he said to himself as he walked away from his friend's room.

"Please fogive me Rae!" Beast Boy cried.

The rain had stopped.

The tears continued to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hmm, this was kinda sad I think. Anyway, hope you liked it. Reviews plz! If you like it, if you hate it, if you're disappointed, tell me! I need to know what do you think about this!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Review in the end plz, thx.

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 9.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

The cave was now silent. The ritual was successful, but only one member of the group was awake. He was the one who came up with the idea, the one who managed to lure the other two teens into his trap, and he was the only one who truly knew the full extent of what they had done. Shade looked at the girls lying on the cold ground of the cave.

"You have done well. Too bad we're not on the same side. It would be fun fighting by your side. But…that's just how things have worked out." he smiled coldly. Terra slowly started to wake up, but she still seemed to be exhausted. She looked around confused, but smiled at the darkling as she saw him.

"Shade!" she almost jumped at him with happiness. However the demon didn't show any sign of enthusiasm for the girl's recovering. This puzzled Terra.

"What, is there something wrong? What about the ritual?" she asked him, afraid that they might have failed.

"It was completed. Now our victory is assured." he answered, without looking at the young demon girl. Instead he was looking at the other girl, who still lay unconscious on the ground.

"So what's wrong?" Terra asked with a worried voice. Shade didn't answer. He came closer to the Titan, who was still on the ground and he kneeled close to her. He started observing her face as if he saw a new and beautiful flower, that no one has ever seen before.

"What do you propose we should do with her?" Shade asked Terra. She thought about the possibilities and gave the expected answer.

"Kill her! You promised that after she helped us I would get a chance to kill her!" she said with anger. Shade nodded and stood up.

"Yes, that's what I said. But…I think that we need to slightly change our plans in order to ensure that nothing will come between us and our victory." Shade whispered and came close to Terra. He looked at her and Terra got frightened by what she knew would follow.

_Same time, Titans tower_

Morning had finally arrived as the first sunbeams hit the monumental T shaped building on the island. The green shapeshifter was already awake and walked into the common room to make himself some breakfast. He was barely able to stand. He hadn't slept one second during the night and his eyes were red after so much crying. As he was preparing his meal he noticed that Starfire and Robin were sitting on the couch. Both of them asleep. He didn't want to wake them up, so after he cooked his tofu he walked back to his room with his breakfast, to eat it alone. Yet as he entered his room a feeling of emptiness suddenly filled him, and he realized what had he forgotten to do. He forgot to make a tea for Raven. Although she wasn't there, he knew that he should have made a tea for her. He looked at the food on his plate and somehowit seemed disgusting. Suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore. He put down the plate with the tofu on his bed and quickly went back to the kitchen to make a tea for his love. He knew that she wasn't here with them so she could drink it, but he still felt the urge to do it. For her, so he wouldn't give up on the hope, that she was still alive.

_Back in the cave_

The first thing Raven felt was cold. It was cold, and she was lying on something hard and uncomfortable. She opened her eyes and looked around in the cave. The candles were gone and the demons that forced her to use her powers to strengthen them were gone as well. Raven sat up and looked at herself. She seemed to be okay and her powers were normal as well. Suddenly she heard someone crying. Raven stood up and went in the direction of the sounds. The sobs were too familiar. It was Terra. Raven arrived in some sort of a hall within the cave and in the center stood Shade, Terra kneeled on the ground, her left hand on her face and she was crying heavily.

"YOU LIAR! THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU HAD PROMISED!" she yelled at the darkling. He chuckled with an amused voice.

"Please, don't tell me you really thought I would love you! You're so naïve, I can hardly believe you survived until now! You're pathetic!" he said and forcefully kicked Terra in the stomach. The teen girl collapsed and was trying to catch her breath.

"Look at yourself. You're weak and easily manipulated! You're nothing without me!" he said with an emotionless, cold voice. Terra looked at him with teary eyes, while she was still trying to stand up after the previous blow.

"But…but you said…that you would love me. That you would be with me forever!" she pleaded. Shade laughed at the miserable girl.

"Love you? You're not worthy of my love. Unlike her!" Shade yelled and suddenly pointed at Raven. She was shocked. Shade hadn't looked at her during the time she stood in the shadow, spying at them and now he was pointing right in her direction. Terra looked at her, and then once again looked at Shade.

"Please, let me prove, that I'm the better one! Please, give me a chance! I love you!" she was breaking down.

"You're wrong. You don't love me, and you never could. You have my soul within yourself. And I can't love. The attraction that you thought to be love was simply the attraction of my soul, as you had the same one." Shade explained. Terra finally stood up, but still had to struggle a lot to stand. Raven saw that the girl was in a horrible condition and she was sure that Terra was beaten a lot before she hadstarted listening to their conversation.

"No! I really love you! I swore that I would stand by you, no matter what!" Terra tried to convince the demon boy. But he just smiled at her and gently wiped one of the many tears rolling down Terra's face.

"Good. Well, in that case I hope you won't mind taking back something that is mine." Shade said and Terra fell on her knees. She screamed in pain and grabbed the place on her chest where the scar had been.

"What…what are you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth before once again screaming loudly. Raven was absolutely shocked and couldn't even move.

"You have my soul within yourself. And since we'd finished with what I planned to do, I think you won't be needing it anymore." Shade said and a black stream of cloud started to seep from underneath Terra's dark cloak. The stream flew into Shade's hands.

"No, please, don't…" Terra was fighting for the last remains of her life.

"It's over. You've done what was expected of you. Now leave!" Shade shouted.

"Raven, help…" Terra wanted to say something, but in the middle of the sentence she fell on the ground. Raven finally snapped out of staring at them and ran to Terra.The girl'sappearance had changed back to normal. She had long blonde hair, without black parts now, and her eyes were blue again. But none of that mattered now. She was dead.

"Well, finally that's done. And now let's move onto you, my dear." Shade said maliciously and smiled at Raven. She immediately prepared for the battle.

"So you want to kill me as well?" she asked.

"No." he replied quickly. Raven was surprised and looked at him with a confused look.

"Her death was the only one necessary for the time being." he explained.

"What did you do to her?" Raven asked with hatred in her voice. She shrugged and smiled evilly.

"Nothing. I just said some things that were not exactly true. I've had this physical form even in the time of her travels. I followed her all the time. She was my key to coming back to this world. And I lied when I said that I'd love her. But her every choice was made without forcing her!" he said proudly.

"But why did you kill her?" Raven asked.

"Her powers were dangerous, and even with our soul bond there was a danger of her using these powers to avert the coming…fireworks. And I won't kill you, since you're not as strong as she was. You can't stop me now. No one can." The darkling said. Raven still didn't know what were the 'fireworks' he spoke of.

"What is it that no one can stop?" Raven asked. Shade came close to her and smiled at the confused girl.

"You really want to know? Alright, I'll tell you."

_Some minutes later, Titans tower_

Beast Boy just finished making the tea. Robin and Starfire had already woken up, Cyborg was already switching TV channels to see if there was anything interesting. The only one missing was Raven. The room was silent, as no one wanted to speak about her or Terra. Beast Boy sighed and felt huge sadness taking him over again.

"Where are you Rae?" he whispered to himself. No one heard it.

Suddenly a black portal opened in the middle of the room. Everyone watched with shock as Raven levitated out from the portal that closed immediately as she exited it. Beast Boy's face instantly lit up and he ran to Raven.

"Rae, you're back! I've missed you so much!" he was shouting and hugged the dark girl. However he was surprised that instead of hugging him back she pushed him away from herself. This shocked the other Titans as well.

"Not now, I have something to do!" she said and wanted to leave the room. Beast Boy immediately stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"What's wrong Raven?" he was worried about her. The other Titans also came close.

"Yes friend Raven, please explain to us what is the reason of your unusually usual behaviour!" Starfire asked her friend. Raven just looked at her friends who surrounded her. They saw her sad face hidden underneath the shadows of her hood and her empty look.

"Let me go! I must go back to my room!" she was acting weird, but the Titans decided to let her go to her room. Raven ran through the corridors and after she entered the room she immediately closed it behind herself and leaned against the cold steel. A tear ran down her pale face.

"What have I done?" she asked herself and collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh, I'm sooooo tired! I'm going to sleep now. Good night! Anyway, hope you liked it. Don't worry if it's confusing, everything will become clear after the next chapter(s). I don't know how am I going to write the next chapter(s), so maybe the nextone will be the last. But there will surelybe a sequel to this, named: **Until the end**. This one is sure, it will contain the end of the entire story. Well, until then, reviews plz!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter. Soon the trilogy will continue with the last part: Until the end. Well, hope you liked this little story. If you did please review at least this chapter! Shame on all of you guys who didn't review the previous chapters and luv to all who did review. I hope to see everyone in the last part.

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 10.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

The other Titans remained in the common room. No one knew what was wrong with Raven. Beast Boy was the one who was shocked the most. She acted just like before the ritual, before the two of them had confessed their love to each other.

"What's her problem now? I thought she'd be happy a bit to see us again. And I wonder how she got away. Damn, now to think about it, we don't even know what happened to her. Someone should go and ask her." Cyborg was talking partly to himself. The others nodded in agreement.

"Who shall go to friend Raven?" Starfire, although it was quite obvious who would volunteer for this task.

"I'll go and speak with her." Beast Boy whispered in a said voice. He was worried about his girlfriend. He picked up the tea that he had made her, left the common room and was headed towards the dark Titan's room.

_In Raven's room_

The girl was still sitting on the floor, crying. She remembered that Terra was once in the same position. She had lain on the floor, consumed by terror and Raven came to comfort her. And now that she was in need of help who would come after her? And what could anyone possibly do to help her? If they knew the truth they could never forgive her.

Someone knocked on her door. Raven tried to wipe her tears and sat down on her bed.

"What do you want?" she asked monotonously.

"I brought you a cup of tea. And I wanna talk with you Rae." The voice that she was afraid to hear. Beast Boy's voice. She didn't want him to see her in this state. She didn't answer him. After a few seconds the door slowly opened and the green Titan carefully looked in.

"Umm, can I come in?" he asked her, but she still didn't answer and she turned her head away so he couldn't see her eyes. She didn't want him to know her secret. Beast Boy entered the dark room and went closer to the beautiful girl.

"What's wrong Rae? You're acting weird? You okay?" he asked her with a concerned voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." she tried to stop the conversation before it actually began. Beast Boy put down the warm cup of tea on Raven's desk and sat down next to the girl. He put his arm around her shoulder and gently pulled the girl close to him. She instinctively put her head on his shoulder and Beast Boy kissed the girl's hair. They were sitting in silence for a long time, just like they did so many times before. But now the silence was uncomfortable and seemed somehow disturbing.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked him in a weak voice.

"Yes?" Beast Boy let the girl go and looked in her amethyst eyes. Her eyes were sad and full of fear.

"Why are you here?" she asked him. Beast Boy was confused by her question. He didn't know what did she want to know.

"Well, I'm worried about you Rae. First you disappear after a fight with Terra and then you come back out of nothing and you're acting creepy. I want to know what happened to you!" he tried to answer truthfully. Raven didn't say anything. She was thinking what would she say the boy. The others still didn't know about Shade's return and that was good. It hurt her, but there was only one way to keep them from harm. She had to lie.

"I fought with Terra and…killed her." she whispered. Beast Boy couldn't believe what he had just heard. He shook his head, trying to check if he wasn't dreaming. He thought over it, but he didn't know why would Raven do something. Sure, she'd never liked Terra, but to actually kill her…that was a bit harsh.

"But…how?" he was too shocked to even ask. Raven looked deep in his eyes. Her gaze scared him. She'd never looked at him this way. He had seen this kind of gaze in only two people's eyes. Shade's and Terra's.

"We had fought. I defeated her and killed her." Raven said emotionlessly, her voice reminded Beast Boy of Shade.

"Why did you kill her?" the confused Titan asked.

"Because I wanted to kill her. I wanted her to suffer! I wanted her to DIE!" Raven yelled at him and the cup of tea immediately exploded on the desk, spilling the drink all over it.

"What's wrong Rae? Why are you acting like this?" he asked her. The girl calmed down and looked on the floor. She knew that he cared too much for her. But he didn't know that she had betrayed them. He was in danger that he couldn't understand and she needed him to leave her if he was to survive.

"Beast Boy. I…I don't love you anymore." Raven lied. Beast Boy's heart froze and shattered. This was even more shocking than the news of Terra's death. This didn't make sense.

"But…but Rae…" he tried to say something, but Raven looked at him with teary eyes.

"Please, Beast Boy, leave! It's over! Get out and leave me!" she begged him as tears flowed from her eyes. Beast Boy felt as if he was in a nightmare. His body seemed to act on its own as he stood up and went to the door that he had seen so many times for the past one month. It had seemed to be the doorway to heaven, and now it was a painful end of a path. And as he exited the room the door got enveloped in a black aura and closed without a noise. He felt as if he had just died and decided to go back to his room. He didn't want to speak with anyone. He needed to be alone. For a long time.

_Meanwhile, in Raven's room_

A dark girl was sobbing unstoppably. She was huddled in the corner of her room. She felt the same way as the girl she had tried to comfort just some days ago.

"You have done well Raven. I'm really proud of you. I think he won't come back again." the voice of her new master echoed coldly in the small room and hit the lonely girl. She cowered even more.

"So you won't hurt them? You won't hurt him?" Raven asked with a scared voice.

"Don't worry. They'll be safe as long as you remain loyal." Shade's voice answered. A black figure walked out from one of the many shadows of the room and went closer to the terrified girl. He kneeled down next to her and looked in her eyes.

"Okay. Just please, don't hurt him!" she begged him. He smiled kindly at her and caressed the girl's hair.

"I won't." he answered and stood up. He looked at the city outside the tower. It was so peaceful, so quiet. But that would soon change.

"Well, are you ready to fulfill your destiny at my side?" Shade asked. Raven felt that all her fears disappeared and she felt strong again. She stood up and nodded. Shade smiled at the girl.

"Then let's go find our transport off this world. We don't have much time left." He said and Raven teleported from the room with Shade.

_Some minutes later, common room_

Robin was sitting in front of the computer and analyzing the latest data collected. Something was out of place, but he didn't know what. Some readings were too different from the previous ones.

"Yo Robin, what's the matter, you're sitting here as if there would be some huge puzzle on the monitor and you couldn't solve it? What's the problem?" Cyborg asked and leaned closer to see the monitor.

"I don't know Cy. Something's strange. The gravitation of the Earth and the Moon seemed to have…changed." Robin frowned as he studied the results.

"Now that's impossible. You must be wrong, it couldn't have…" Cyborg said, but stopped as he read the numbers on the screen. He shook his head and read the numbers over and over again.

"What the hell? The moon had...moved away to a different course?" he said to himself. He quickly wrote something on the keyboard and a new picture appeared, showing Earth in the middle and moon on the side. A line started from the moon and continued in a spiral way, until it ended…on Earth. The two Titans watched with horror.

"The moon's gonna crash into the Earth?" Robin asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Cyborg replied.

Some hours later Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin sat in the common room. They needed to discuss the plan for the next few days, as the collision was due in a week. They couldn't think of anything except for an evacuation of some of the inhabitants. Although no one knew where could they take the survivors. Beast Boy ran to Raven's room, to bring her to the meeting. As he opened the door he had found an empty room. It was left in the same state in which he had last seen it during his last talk with Raven. The pieces of the broken cup still lay on the desk and the floor. Raven was gone.

The end of the world and life on Earth was approaching fast.

Just seven days left for humanity.

**THE END**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, once again I hope you enjoyed this. Please, review! At least once! The sequel to this is coming soon, so if you want to find out how is all this gonna end, wait a couple of days.There'll be no Author's note chapter after this, just after the third part. BUT! There's a small poem waiting for you in the next chapter. Hope you'll like it. I wrote it while working on this story. Well, so long, see you soon guyz! …DarkF4s…


	12. Chaotic Silence

A/N: Okay, this is a bonus poem to all of you folks who were kind enough to review this story. Those that have reviewed only once (or haven't reviewed although you liked it) will burn in hell! I've made a pact with the devil:) To save your souls from eternal damnation you have one last chance: YOU MUST REVIEW THE STORY!

* * *

"_**Chaotic Silence"**_

You try to forget her, erase the memories,

You know it is painful to see her cry her tears.

It just drives you insane, the way you want to help,

Yet she keeps resisting and keeps killing herself.

Slowly she disappears, back into her dark room,

The shadows around her whisper tales of her doom.

She tries to forget them, just run away and hide,

She kills the innocent, hoping he will survive.

'Cause no matter how dark or tortured her soul is

She will always love him, forever remain his.

With every breath she takes she will become more scarred,

And his teary eyes will always tear her apart.

Two souls are intertwined, bounded and destroyed,

Two fates are divided and thrown into the storm.

She just wanted his love, care and his attention,

He wanted her to smile and release the tension.

And their death approaches, so little time to spend

In each other's embrace before their lives will end.

* * *

P.S.: This poem is dedicated to RoseMage, AnimationWickedRaven, Firenze2000, RaeRaven, dark-spirit and all the others that are close to my heart. You have my never-ending gratitude. Hugs to everyone:) 


End file.
